


Наследство

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; спецквест [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Внезапное наследство заставляет Тони приехать на Балканы. Но не все так просто, как кажется...





	Наследство

  
Утро выдалось на редкость холодным. Тони и сам не понимал, на кой он подорвался в такую несусветную рань, но мастерская была на другом краю планеты, а тут, на Балканском полуострове, в Триесте, где за каким-то хером внезапно оказался Тони, делать было абсолютно нечего. Только спать, есть и бродить у моря, ожидая неизвестно чего. Не таким Тони представлял свой первый за долгое время отдых, но семейные дела, будь они трижды неладны, сорвали все планы. Троюродная тетка по маминой линии неожиданно приказала долго жить, оставив свое поместье Тони. Он бы и рад отписать спорную недвижимость четвероюродным сестрам и братьям, благо, не бедствует и может себе позволить и более широкие жесты, но родственнички внезапно наотрез отказались от семейного гнезда. Более того — ни один из представителей местной многочисленной шумной родни не пожелал взять себе на память хоть что-то из огромного количества украшающих дом безделушек, хотя, видит Тесла, Тони бы не сказал ни слова.   
  
Тони попробовал было скинуть заботы о наследстве на адвокатов и забыть о домике раз и навсегда. Но старая карга каким-то волшебным образом умудрилась прописать в завещании такие условия, что вместо белоснежного песка и лазурной воды собственного островка Тони волей-неволей уже третий день изучал архитектуру бывшей Австрийской Ривьеры. Остатки древнеримских построек, древняя базилика Сан Джусто, с усыпальницей карлистских претендентов на испанский престол, церковь святого Михаила, замок Сан-Джусто, созданный на месте небольшой венецианской военной крепости, романтический замок Мирамаре и дом, в котором Джеймс Джойс писал «Улисса» были изучены еще в юности и особого интереса не представляли. А концлагерь Ривьера-ди-Сан-Сабба был не тем сооружением, которое Тони мечтал бы посетить. Будь его воля, он бы сравнял его с землей, но, возможно, те, кто оставили его в назидание потомкам, были не так уж и неправы. Особенно если вспомнить, как разгулялась Гидра там, где людская память об ужасах войны притупилась.   
  
Единственный в Европе по прежнему действующий пляж, разделенный на мужскую и женскую половины уходящей в море стеной, навевал одну лишь скуку. Так что в итоге оставались только расположенный в ближайших окрестностях большой грот «Гротта Джигантэ» в природном парке «Вал Росандра» и средневековый замок Дуино. Вернее — развалины старого замка.   
  
Собственно, с него все и началось. Или раньше? В ту первую ночь, когда Тони, уставший от трансатлантического перелета и таможенных формальностей, рухнул, не раздеваясь, на кровать в спальне, которую тетушка Эрнеста приготовила для него. Тони мнилось, что он проспит минимум сутки, но у его биологических часов были свои планы. Посреди ночи он резко проснулся, словно кто-то толкнул его в бок. Или позвал, тоскливо и безнадежно, не рассчитывая на ответ. Он резко сел в кровати, несколько минут не понимая, где он и что происходит, но постепенно бешенное сердцебиение немного унялось, и Тони с благодарностью вдохнул соленый морской воздух, щедро проникающий в раскрытое окно. И тут же замер, холодея от дурного предчувствия. Он точно помнил, что окно было закрыто, когда он вошел в комнату. Однако ветер свободно раздувал белые кисейные занавески над настежь распахнутыми створками.  
  
Тони попробовал найти простейшее логическое объяснение — сильный ветер, старые рамы, — но предчувствия чего-то неминуемого, неизвестного, продолжало будоражить мозг. Он встал и подошел к окну. Темная чаша моря, бесконечная чернота неба опрокинулись на него. Он вздрогнул и еле успел поймать один из горшков, которыми был заставлен подоконник. Машинально провел пальцами по фиолетовым листьям и, поднеся их к носу, глубоко вдохнул. Терпкий запах базилика наполнил легкие, закружил голову, потянул на себя, увлекая в неведомое. Темнота за окном рыкнула голодно, но вуаль аромата словно открыла в Тони второе дыхание. Или пресловутый третий глаз. Вскинув руку с собравшейся на ней перчаткой, он запустил репульсорным лучом в окно. На миг высветились сахарно-белые зубы и алый зев пасти, а потом за окном завыло, загромыхало, отшвыривая Тони назад звуковой волной. Он рухнул обратно на кровать, и сила удара о старое резное изголовье едва не вышибла из него дух. В следующий момент, распахнув глаза, Тони обнаружил, что комната залита солнечным светом, проникающим через плотно закрытое окно.   
  
— Пятница… — почему-то шепотом позвал Тони.  
  
— Да, босс, — незамедлительно откликнулась та.  
  
— Сколько я проспал?  
  
— Двенадцать часов.  
  
— И ни разу не просыпался ночью?  
  
— Нет, босс. Были небольшое изменение мозговой активности примерно за час до рассвета, но вы достаточно быстро вернулись в фазу глубокого сна.  
  
— Значит, просто кошмар, — задумчиво произнес Тони, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к Пятнице. Плохие сны не были для него чем-то новым, но обычно дело касалось реальных угроз. А тут… Темнота, базилик… — Смешно.  
  
— Извините, босс?  
  
— Ничего… Ничего.  
  
Тони тряхнул головой, потер неприятно ломивший затылок, встал и подошел к окну, распахивая створки. Подоконник был весь заставлен горшками с базиликом. Тони рассеянно оглядел их и замер: на том что справа, выбивающимся из общей линии, явственно отпечаталась, стирая многодневную пыль, чья-то ладонь. Тони не надо было прикладывать руку, чтобы понять кому принадлежит отпечаток.   
  
— Пятница? — позвал он.   
  
Ответом была тишина.  
  
Все, что надо было сделать Тони, это достать старкфон, вызвать Стрэнджа и положить конец этой психоделической чертовщине. Вместо этого Тони снял браслет-перчатку и отправился на развалины Дуино. Новый замок, построенный в пятнадцатом веке, принадлежал Турн-и-Таксисам, дальним родственникам, поэтому он без труда попал на частную территорию. Сам князь проводил лето в Регенсбурге, но великолепно вышколенная прислуга не зря ела свой хлеб — не пришлось ждать ни секунды, прежде чем кто-то кому-то позвонил и для Тони открыли ворота соседней с Турн-и-Таксисами территории. Пробираясь по узкой тропе, Тони ни с того ни с сего вспомнил Людвига Больцмана, основателя статистической механики и молекулярно-кинетической теории, который окончил жизнь в этих местах. Потом мысли перекинулись на Белую Даму, местного призрака, которую мечтал и боялся встретить каждый местный мальчишка. Нестерпимо захотелось подойти к тому месту, где, по легенде, муж приковал нелюбимую жену к скале, после чего несчастная обратилась в камень.   
  
Он поднимался выше и выше, вот уже казалось, что неба, внезапно затянувшегося облаками, можно будет коснуться рукой, настолько низко нависло оно над скалой на которой располагались руины, и Тони отчаянно потянулся вперед, желая, мечтая слиться с ним, когда резкий запах базилика привел его в чувство. Тони стоял на самом краю смотровой площадки, и еще один шаг вперед мог бы стать для него роковым. Он помотал головой, отступая от края и оглядываясь. Терпкий запах базилика все еще стоял в воздухе, но ни одного растения рядом не было.   
  
Кажется, это место медленно сводило его с ума.  
  


***

  
С того момента прошло три дня, и базилик преследовал его повсюду. Его листья выглядывали из карманов редких прохожих, а цветы — из волос встречных женщин. Его продавали в овощных лавках и подавали на обед. Он окружал Тони, не подпуская ничего плохого слишком близко, но Тони чувствовал, как нечто дышит ему в спину, караулит каждый шаг, пытаясь подобраться вплотную. Наследство, пропавшая связь с Пятницей, позабывшие о нем друзья, соратники и партнеры — все отошло на второй план. Остались только темнота и Тони. И базилик, как верный страж остатков здравого смысла. Тони понимал, что когда-нибудь этому вынужденному затишью должен прийти конец. Он устал его ждать. И поэтому сегодня отправился на побережье, туда, где запах базилика ощущался слабее всего.  
  
Вокруг не было ни души. Море топило небо в серой дымке, удивительной для лазурной солнечной Италии в это время года. Вся природа вокруг застыла, выжидая, у кого из вынужденных противников первыми сдадут нервы. Тони мог бы активировать броню, но отчего-то это казалось нечестным, поэтому все, что он взял с собой на прогулку — это сушеный базилик в плотно запаянном пакетике, который обнаружил утром на подушке рядом с собой. Даже в том состоянии, в котором Тони пребывал последние несколько дней, у него хватило разума положить пакетик в карман. Спасибо, хоть обошлось без всплывающих надписей «Возьми меня» и прочей детской чепухи.   
  
Все произошло внезапно. Темнота оказалась везде и сразу, прыгнула вперед, подмяла под себя, прошила ледяными иглами, обещанием быстрой смерти. Ноги стали ватными и чужими, руки неподъемной тяжестью упали на землю. Тони посмотрел на небо, ища глазами хоть один луч солнца и не находя его. Что ж. Он и не рассчитывал на новые знаки. Все стало быстрым и ненужным. Из последних сил он сжал пакетик с базиликом и сам ринулся в темноту…   
  


***

  
Стивен сидел против света, так что все, что видел Тони, это его резкий, словно выточенный из цельного куска камня силуэт.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он.  
  
Тони прислушался к ощущениям. Немного кружилась голова и противно звенели мышцы от слабости, но в целом — не так уж и плохо. Можно даже сказать, хорошо. А самое прекрасное, что Стивену не надо было задавать никаких вопросов, выбивая признания и объяснения. Он всегда был ходячий ответ и сейчас не изменил себе и не обманул ожидания Тони.  
  
— Ты знал, что на Балканах особое отношение к базилику? Одни верят, что он притягивает нечисть. Другие — что отпугивает ее. На самом деле правы и те и другие. Есть определенный вид демонов тьмы, живущих за счет чужого света. Они берут его часть, не смертельную для выбранного индивида, и тратят ее на защиту последнего от всего и вся. Оставляют свою жертву лишь для себя и очень ревностно относятся к любым поползновениям на выбранную ими душу. Как и почему они возникают и куда уходят, до сих пор было загадкой. Единственное, что выдает их присутствие — базилик.   
  
— Тетушка Эрнеста…  
  
— Демон, которого, по видимому, закляла на тебя твоя мать. Не думаю, что у вас в роду были еще сильные маги. Благодаря ее поддержке ты, кстати, не загнулся от сепсиса и выжил в Афганистане и после отравления палладием. Ну, и далее по мелочам.   
  
— Хм… Я знал, что «оксид лития» тут ни при чем. А то, что пришло за моей головой?   
  
— Ее кармический близнец. С идиосинкразией на базилик. Твоя тетка как могла защищалась от него, не пуская к тебе, но когда ее силы иссякли окончательно — вызвала тебя как медиума, чтобы дать своему отражению последний бой и избавиться от него раз и навсегда.  
  
— Удалось?  
  
— Не знаю. Спросишь у нее сам. Если она соизволит тебе показаться. Ни со мной, ни с Вонгом она общаться не пожелала. А вот к Плащу неожиданно прониклась симпатией, и только благодаря ему удалось разобраться, в чем дело.  
  
— Но она же…  
  
— Еще всех нас переживет.  
  
— А похороны? Завещание?  
  
— Иллюзия, как и поездка в Италию и все остальное. Все это время ты провалялся здесь, в коме, под нашим присмотром.  
  
— И что теперь? — Тони задумчиво уставился в потолок, устав вглядываться в тень Стивена. — Я должен пройти это ваше посвящение в послушники культа тумба-юмбы и удалиться от мира, чтобы стать следующим Верховный магом?  
  
— А тебе хочется? — в голосе Стивена впервые за все время разговора прорезался интерес.  
  
— Если честно, не особо. Я еще с тобой не успел свыкнуться, а тут личный демон и прочая мистическая мурня.  
  
— Ну, раз не хочется, то пока и не надо.  
  
— Пока?  
  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты бы неплохо смотрелся в роли Верховного Мага… В окружении летающих живых батареек, в поддоспешнике и с репульсором на лобке. Плащ бы с радостью присоединился к тебе. По моему, со мной ему уже слишком скучно.  
  
— Издеваешься?  
  
— Есть немного.  
  
— Так что же мне делать?  
  
— Жить.  
  
— Супер-совет!  
  
— Чем богаты… — невозмутимо ответил Стивен, направляясь к двери. Уже взявшись за ручку, он неожиданно обернулся. — А если серьезно… Не забывай про базилик.


End file.
